You Can't Get Rid Of Me That Easily
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: When Bones is in a car accident, Booth is afraid he may be losing his best friend and secret love. Will he be able to confess his love to his partner? B&B, obviously. :D
1. The Call

**Chapter 1:The Call**

**A/N: Story title comes from Miley Cyrus' song "When I Look At You" it is subject to change if you guys can help me think of a better one!**

**Disclaimer:The only bones I own are the 206 in my body (:**

Seeley Booth sat up in bed in the middle of the night to the annoying ringing of his cell phone. He groaned, wondering who the hell could be calling at two in the morning.

"Ugh. Hello?" he answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth?" a woman's voice asked.

"Uh, yeah." he answered.

"Hello, this is Caroline Smith with the Washington State hospital. I see you are listed here as Dr. Temperance Brennan's emergency contact." the woman answered.

Booth's heart sank. He wanted to ask this woman a million questions like _What happened? _or_ Is she alright?_ but all he could manage was a weak "Yes."

"I'm sorry to inform you of this,sir but Dr. Brennan has been in a car accident." she said.

"Oh God, Bones." Booth said without really meaning to.

The woman ignored his strange comment. "Agent Booth, we need you to come to the hospital as soon as possible"

"Yes, I'll be right there."Booth said, flipping his phone closed.

He quickly threw on a pair of jeans, his shoes and a black T-shirt that had 'FBI' on the front in yellow letters. He felt tears of worry form in his eyes as he grabbed his keys and headed for the hospital.

**A/N: I know it's like super short but this is pretty much just an introduction chapter. I really don't know what the hospital is called so I just called it 'Washington State' lol I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please click that pretty button that says 'Review' (:**


	2. Bones!

**Chapter 2: Bones**

**A/N: I really shouldn't be posting the second chapter so soon but the first one was like UBER SHORT. So read, enjoy, and review (:**

**Disclaimer: The only bones I own are the 206 in my body that are helping me write this story. (:**

As Booth ran through the hospital doors he approached the receptionist at the front desk.

"Excuse me, what room is Bones in?" he slipped.

"Uh, Bones?" the receptionist asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Um, sorry. Dr. Temperance Brennan." he corrected himself.

The receptionist nodded. "Hold on a sec." she began typing on the computer. "Ah. Temperance Brennan...room two-forty-seven."

"Thank you." Booth said.

"You her husband?" she asked.

The question caught Booth off guard. "I...guess you could say that." he replied, then sped off to Bones' room.

244...245...246...would he ever get there? Then he saw it. Room 247. He took a deep breath and headed in, prepared for the worst. The sight of Bones' unmoving body made his heart break. The only thing that even told him she was alive was the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the rise and fall of her chest.

He saw a chair in the corner of the room so he grabbed it, set it at Bones' bedside, and sat down. He took her hand. Even though she looked broken and unmoving, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to Booth. She must have felt him hold her hand because her eyes fluttered open and brown met blue.

"Booth." she said and gave a weak smile.

"Hey there, Bones." he said, gently squeezing her hand. She sighed.

"Did I break anything?" she asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, just your leg though and a few minor cuts and bruises." he replied, repeating what the doctor had told him.

"Well, I guess it could be a lot worse." she said.

"Yeah, I thought I might have lost you, Bones." Booth said.

Bones smiled at his concern. "You can't get rid of me that easily." she said.

Booth didn't hear her though, he was too busy rambling. "And if I would have lost you, I never would have gotten to tell you that I..." his voice trailed off.

"You...what?" Bones asked.

"Uhm...nothing." Booth said, chickening out

"Come on, you were gonna say something, Booth." she persisted.

"No,no I-"

"Booth!" she insisted.

Booth gave in. "Okay, fine. I was just gonna say that if I lost you I would never get the chance to tell you I-"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Angela burst into the room at that second.

_I was until you got here. _Bones thought.

Angela saw Booth and Bones holding hands. "Um, am I interrupting something here?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Booth said "No." at the same time Bones said "Yes."

Angela's smile just grew wider. "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all." she said sarcastically.

"I don't know what that means." Bones said.

Angela laughed. "Yep, she's fine. Bet ya gave Booth here a heart attack." Angela said.

Booth smiled. "You have no idea." he said.

"So, when do I get out of here?" Bones asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I talked to the doctor. He said you can leave tomorrow but you have to be on crutches because of your broken leg." Angela said.

Bones groaned. "I don't need crutches! I am perfectly capable of walking by myself."

"Um, no you're not, Sweetie your leg is broken." Angela said.

"No, I'll prove it to you." Bones insisted.

she got up and tried to walk, but only managed to hop around on her right leg.

"Ha, see? Told you!" Bones said triumphantly.

"You can't just go hopping around like an idiot until your leg heals." Booth said.

"And why not?" Bones asked.

"Sweetie, you look like a bunny on crack." Angela said. Booth chuckled.

"I don't know what that means." Bones said.

Angela rolled her eyes. "It means you look silly and you need crutches." she said.

Bones groaned, but finally gave in. "Fine. but only for a couple of weeks."

"That's all it'll take." Angela said.

Booth laughed out of nowhere. "What?" Bones asked.

"I just find it funny that even in the condition you're in, you still have that 'Miss Independent' attitude." he said.

Angela giggled. "He's got a point."

The doctor came in. "Miss Brennan, what in the world are you doing out of your bed?"

"Oh I was just...uh...nevermind." Bones said, hopping back to the bed.

"Agent Booth, Miss Montenegro, you need to leave now. You may come back in the morning." the doctor said.

They both nodded and left Bones' room.

Bones sighed to herself _What would I do without my best friend and my knight in shining armour? _she thought.

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter coming soon! (:**


	3. I Won't Take No For An Answer

**(A/N): Hey you guys sorry it took me so long to update but unfortunately I only have internet access at my dad's house. Anyway thank you to you guys who reviewed I used my phone to check and see if I had any and I was jumping up and down and screaming when I saw that I did lol :) Anyways, enough of my ramblings, here is chapter three of When I Look at You.**

**Chapter 3: I Won't Take No For An Answer**

Booth came the next morning to take Bones home.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Yeah it's so boring here. All I do is sit and do nothing." she said. Booth smiled.

"So where's Angela?" Bones asked.

"She's out in the SUV waiting." Booth replied.

"Ah." she said.

Bones hopped up to get her crutches. "Ya know, walking on these things isn't as easy as it looks. And they hurt my armpits." Bones whined.

Booth tried, and failed, to supress a laugh.

"Oh, you think it's funny? I'm serious! You should try walking on these things." Bones said with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Sorry." Booth apologized, with a smile still on his face.

Bones smiled too. "No, you're not."

Bones was so busy concentrating on walking with her crutches, she didn't see Booth sneak up behind her. He picked her up bridal style.

"Aah!" she squealed in suprise. "Booth, put me down!"

"Nope, you said you didn't like walking with the crutches, so I'm gonna carry you." he said.

"Booth, this is unnecessary, I can walk by myself." she said

"No, you can't that's why you got crutches, remember?" he said playfully.

Bones rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you know what I meant, Booth."

"Oh come on, do your armpits hurt anymore?" he asked.

She smiled. "No, they don't."

"Then let me carry you." Booth said.

"Ugh, fine." she finally gave in.

Booth smiled and carried her out to the SUV.

Later That Day at Bones' Apartment

"Thanks a lot Booth, Angela is probably going to ask me a million questions as to why you were carrying me." Bones said.

Booth smiled. "Yeah, and she's probably gonna ask you a million more questions as to why I'm going to be here taking care of you insead of at the Jeffersonian."

Bones' eyes widened. "What?"

Booth smiled at her suprise. "You heard me. I'm not gonna leave you alone with a broken leg." he said.

"Booth-" she started.

"Bones, I already set it up with my boss. He said I can take time off to take care of you." he said.

"Booth, you really didn't need to do that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Bones said.

"I won't take no for an answer, Bones." he said.

"Zack could take my place at the Jeffersonian, Booth. You could work with him." she said.

"No way, uh-uh. I am not working with someone with the mind of a twelve-year-old." he said.

"He does not have the mind of a twelve-year-old, Twelve-year-olds do not do forensic anthropology." she said.

"Bones, it-it would be too weird I mean me without you is like Patrick without Spongebob or a hamburger without french fries." Booth said.

"I am a vegitarian, Booth." she said.

Booth laughed. "That's not the point. What is so wrong with me taking time off to take care of you? Will the world explode or something?"

Bones smiled. She never realized how much this man truly cared for her. "Fine. Bot no carrying me around anymore." she said.

"No promises." he said.

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas, tell me. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. What Were You Gonna Say?

**(A/N): Here is the next chapter. I really shouldn't be posting it right after Chapter Three, but since I probably won't be able to update for a while I thought "Eh, what the heck." so enjoy! Here is Chapter Four of When I Look at You. :)**

**Chapter Four: What Were You Gonna Say?**

Things were quiet at Bones' apartment. All that could be heard were the clicking sounds of Bones typing the latest chapter of her book on her laptop. Oh, and Booth's exaggerated sighs of boredom. He was playing with her crutches, and she found him very distracting.

"What ya typin' there, Bones?" he asked.

"I told you, I am writing a new chapter for my book. And would you not play with those? They are not toys, you know."

"No, I meant what's the chapter about?" he asked.

"You know I'm not gonna tell you." she said.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." he said. Booth continued to play with her crutches.

"Booth! I told you to quit playing with those!" she laughed.

"Then why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know. It's like I can never stay serious around you." she said.

He smiled and hopped around on them some more.

"You're distracting me." she said.

"Well, didn't you just say yesterday that I should try walking on them?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, but I didn't mean for it to be taken literally."she said.

"Oh my God, Bones? Not literal about something? Someone call a doctor!" he laughed.

"Oh, shut up." she said, trying to be serious but once again failing.

Booth sighed. He leaned her crutches up against the wall and sat down beside her on the couch.

Bones closed her laptop. "Booth, I've been thinking about something."

"Oh, no. That's dangerous." he said.

Bones smiled. "No, seriously, just listen." she said.

"Okay, shoot." he said.

Bones frowned. "I can't, you won't let me carry a gun." she said.

Booth laughed. He thought she was adorable when she said things like that. "No, Bones. It means, tell me what you need to tell me."

"Oh, right." she said. "Well, ever since you came to the hospital the night I got into the car accident, I have been thinking about what you were going to say before Angela walked in." she said.

This caught Booth completely off guard. He was hoping she had just forgot about it.

"Oh...um..." he started.

"Booth, you can tell me. No matter what you say I won't be angry with you." she said, putting her hand on his.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Okay...I was gonna tell you that if I lost you I never would have got the chance to tell you that..." he felt her hand tighten on his. "I love you, Bones." he said.

Her eyes widened in suprise. She opened her mouth to say something but Booth's rambling cut her off.

"Hate me if you want, I would hate me too if I were you. I mean this wasn't the right time or the right place or-"

She smiled at how cute he was. She put her hand over his mouth to stop him. "I love you too, Booth. I always have." she said.

At that moment, all of Booth's worry went away and was replaced by pure happiness. He was utterly suprised when her lips met his, but after a second he kissed her back. After about a minute he broke the kiss and wrapped her in a tight hug and sighed. Both of their minds were thinking _This must be what heaven feels like._ Well, if Bones believed in such a place.

**(A/N): This was probably the hardest chapter to write so far for some reason. I hope you all enjoyed, I love writing fanfiction. Please Review! :)**


	5. Telling The Squints

**(A/N): Yes, yes I know. You all are probably thinking "Really? Fifth chapter already?" But I just couldn't resist. Enjoy! Here is Chapter Five of When I Look at You. :)**

**Chapter Five: Telling The Squints**

A few weeks later, Bones' leg was healed and fully functional again.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work, Babe?" Booth asked Bones.

"Yes, my leg is fine and I already told you to not call me 'Babe'." she said.

Booth smiled, knowing how much she hated pet names.

"Okay, Babe." he said playfully.

She gave him a death stare. "You're pushing it, Booth. Either you call me Bones or I won't let you call me anything but Dr. Brennan." she said.

"That would be weird, considering we're dating now." he said.

"Well, how would you like it if I called you by your first name or something stupid like 'Baby'?" she asked.

He smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all, just like you shouldn't." he said.

"Booth, are we really gonna argue abut this? We're going to be late." she said.

"Nah, let's go." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Booth?" she said.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"How do you feel about telling everyone at work about us?" she asked.

"Today?" he asked. She nodded.

He smiled. "Sure. Let's tell 'em. Heck I would shout 'I love Temperance Brennan' from the rooftops if you wanted me to." he said.

She smiled and stood on her tippy toes to kiss his lips. "I love you." she said.

"I love you, too." he said.

At The Jeffersonian

Angela was the first one to see them and she almost crushed Bones in a hug.

"Hey, Sweetie!" she yelled.

"Angela...can't breathe..." Bones said.

"Oh! Sorry." she said, letting go of her.

"Oh now ya see that? You let her call you 'Sweetie' but you won't let me call you 'Babe'?" Booth whined.

"Shh!" Bones hit Booth on the arm.

Angela eyed them suspiciously.

"What? I'm just sayin'." Booth said.

"Angela has been calling me 'Sweetie' for years just like you have been calling me 'Bones' for years." Bones said. She didn't realize Angela was still staring at them.

"Uhm..I'm not even gonna ask." Angela said.

"Oh, now that's a first." Booth said. Bones elbowed him in the chest.

"Angela, could you get everyone in the autopsy room for us?" Bones asked.

"Uh...sure Bren, but why?" Angela asked.

"It's important please just do it." Bones pleaded.

"Okie-dokie..." Angela said, running off to get everybody.

Booth and Bones headed to the autopsy room to wait.

A few minutes later everyone walked in and Bones and Booth both laughed when they saw Angela dragging Sweets into the room.

"Angela! Would you please let go? Being around dead bodies makes me nautious." he whined.

"Would you shut up and just get in there?" Angela said, pushing him into the room and locking the door.

"What's this all about, Dr. Brennan?" Cam asked.

Bones hesitated. "Booth and I have something to tell everyone."

All the Squints and Sweets were looking at them with curiousity.

"Well, ya see, we sort of-" Bones started

Booth cut her off with his lips. After a few seconds, he pulled back.

"Well...I guess that explains it." Bones said.

They looked around at everyones expressions.

Angela and Sweets, the people who had been telling them they were in love for years, had knowing smiles on their faces.

Hodgins and Zack looked very confused and Cam looked completely stunned.

Booth was beginning to feel awkward. "Um...are you guys gonna say anything?" he asked.

Cam looked at them as if she was about to faint. "So let me get this straight, you two-" she started.

"Yeah, we're together." Bones said.

"Ah..well...wow...I guess...congratula-"

Cam was cut off by Angela's loud, shrill scream.

"OH MY GOD I KNEW THIS WOULD EVENTUALLY HAPPEN!" she said, jumping up and down like an excited little kid.

She crushed both of them in a giant hug and screamed again.

Angela's reaction made everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"I have to say, I didn't think this would go that well." Bones said.

"Yeah, and Cam, if you wanna split us up I understand, but our relationship won't get in the way of work." Booth said. Bones nodded in agreement.

Cam laughed. "What, you're kidding, right? Split you two up? You guys have the best crime record in DC, I would be a total idiot to split you up." she said.

Bones was so happy she did something she almost never did, she hugged Cam as hard as she could.

"Uhm...Dr. Brennan?" said Cam.

"Yeah?" Bones asked.

"My upper side is kinda losing feeling." she replied.

Bones smiled and let go.

The rest of the day consisted of Bones and Booth getting high fives and congratulations from the Squints, and getting I-told-you-so's from both Angela and Sweets.

Now, the secret was out.

**(A/N): Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


End file.
